


Dates in the Datastorm

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, Fic Collection, M/M, Mini fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: A collection of Datastorm mini fics written as prompt requests ported over from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss prompt #37
> 
> A Kiss…without a motive.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/175254355675/lets-play-send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will).

“Is this seat taken?”

Yusaku was seated out front of Cafe Nagi, laptop open on the table before him and his duel disk sitting just off to the side.

He stopped working and glanced up at the speaker, then at the empty spot across from him. He pursed his lips and sighed, Ryoken did this almost every time he stopped by. A tiny smirk crossed his lips and he closed his laptop, resting his hands on the top of it.

“Yes.”

“Oh?” Ryoken raised an eyebrow as he looked from the very obviously empty spot to Yusaku. “By who, the invisible man?”

“Ai’s sitting there.”

“Is it now?” asked Ryoken, looking at the duel disk sitting on the table in plain sight. “So, I guess that means you don’t want this?” He held up one of the two cups of coffee he was carrying, giving it a gentle shake. “Oh well, I suppose I’ll be going.”

"Well, I suppose he’s isn’t using it at the moment,” he said. “I guess you can sit there.”

Placing the cups on the table, Ryoken leaned across, stealing a quick, light kiss from Yusaku before sitting down. “So, what are you working on?”

“Something you probably wouldn’t know anything about. It’s called homework.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt #28  
> A kiss…as a lie.
> 
> Originally posted here [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/175287328380/28-for-datastormshipping)
> 
> This one got, sad fast. Oops.

_“Ryoken…” Yusaku shivered as Ryoken’s lips dragged lazily along the curve of his neck, his hands tangled in Yusaku’s hair. Yusaku sighed as Ryoken’s breath ghosted along his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps along his skin._

_Ryoken’s hands travelled down his back, sliding along the dip of his back and coming to rest on Yusaku’s hips as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Yusaku’s. A soft whine caught in Yusaku’s throat as he wrapped his arms around Ryoken, kissing him back._

_“Why did you leave?” asked Yusaku, as their lips parted softly. “I wanted you to stay, I asked you too; why did you leave?”_

_Ryoken looked down at him, bringing a hand to his cheek as toying with a loose strand of blue hair. He smiled and kissed him again._

_"I’m so glad you’ve come back.”_

 

 

A half sob caught in Yusaku’s throat as he rolled onto his back, a sport on his pillow damped from his tears. It was that damn dream again. Yusaku was used to bad dreams, to nightmares, but somehow this was worse than that. 

It had been several months since the Tower of Hanoi incident, since Ryoken had taken off for parts unknown. And Yusaku couldn’t not think about him, and it hurt every time.

Tears burned the corners of Yusaku’s eyes as he stared at the ceiling, one arm draped lazy across his forehead. It hurt, why did it hurt so much, thinking about him?

He hated these dreams, they always felt so real, and he wished they were real.

“Why won’t you come back?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt 26 + 50 (they gave me either or so I combined the two into one)  
> A kiss...as an apology  
> A kiss..out of love
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/175347085625/lets-play-send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will).  
> Can been as a follow up to the previous prompt.

As he descended the steps to the roadway below, Ryoken could only wonder if Yusaku would actually show up. Sure, he’d invited him out to meet him but, there was no guarantee he’d show up. And frankly, he wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t show up. 

Even though he’d returned to Den City some time ago, and been in contact with Yusaku, they hadn’t met face to face outside of Link VRAINS. And if Yusaku’s actions in Link VRAINS were any indication, he was really upset. Their conversations were short and brief, right to the point, and Yusaku always took off to finish what he was doing right after. 

He sighed as he folded his forearms over the railing and looked out over the water, the setting sun painting the sky and the water of Stardust Road in shades of vibrant orange.

“Ryoken.”

So, he had shown up after all. Bracing himself, he turned to meet Yusaku, who is appeared had come alone. His face was as unreadable as ever, Ryoken unable to determine what he might be thinking for feeling.

“You came,” said Ryoken. 

“You asked me to.”

“I wasn’t sure that you would actually show up. I thought you might not want to see me,” he said. “I wouldn’t blame you, if you didn’t want to.”

“But I do.”

The metal made a telltale ringing sound as Yusaku’s hands came to rest on it as he joined Ryoken looking over the water.

“I see the Ignis isn’t with you,” he said. 

“I left Ai at home. This doesn’t concern him anyways,” said Yusaku. “This is between us.”

“Mmm, I suppose it is.”

For a time they stood there in silence, watching as the sun slipped below the waves and a blanket of inky darkness began to fill the sky.

“Why did you call me out here?” asked Yusaku.

Ryoken stared down at his hands, he couldn’t just say that he’d wanted to see Yusaku again, could he? Because he did, he’d wanted to see him again, to talk.

“I wanted to talk,” he said. “Face to face.”

“Why did you leave?” asked Yusaku before Ryoken could say any more. “Back then, when I asked you to stay, why did you leave?”

There was something in his voice, a slight strain to his words, as if he was holding back his emotions while he spoke. Ryoken looked away, Yusaku’s eyes almost boring into him accusingly. 

“I…I had to work out some things,” he said. “I was, conflicted. Change is hard, especially when you’ve only had one goal for so long. I didn’t know what to do.”

“And yet you came back.”

“Part of what I needed to work out, involved you.”

“Me?”

Ryoken nodded, though he still couldn’t bring himself to look at Yusaku. “Back then, you said, we could take a new path. That we could take a new future together. Does that offer still stand?”

Yusaku was quiet and for a moment Ryoken thought he might have said the wrong thing. He took a step away from the railing, about to excuse himself and extract himself from the situation, when Yusaku’s hand came down on his.

“Don’t leave, please.”

“Fujiki-san,”

“Yusaku.”

“Hm?”

“Just, Yusaku, please,” said Yusaku, cheeks warming slightly. 

Ryoken nodded, “Yusaku then.”

“I wasn’t sure that you were going to come back.” He slipped his fingers between Ryoken’s as he spoke, clasping his hand tightly. 

Ryoken turned slightly to look at him proper, for the first time that night. Tentatively he reached a hand out towards Yusaku’s face, finger tips brushing along his cheek, swiping away small tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It seems, as if I’ve gone and hurt you. That was never my intent.”

Yusaku leaned into his touch, a small sigh escaping him. “I’m glad, that you’ve come back,” he said. “And, the offer still stands, if you want it to.” This time it was Yusaku’s turn to reach out and touch Ryoken’s face, his hand sliding to rest on his chest. 

“I think I would like to try,” said Ryoken, taking Yusaku’s hand in his, causing him to take a step closer. Ryoken linked their fingers together, holding their hands between them as he leaned down, forehead touching Yusaku’s. 

Yusaku squeezed his hands as he moved closer, tilting his head ever so slightly till his lips were a hairs breadth away from Ryoken’s. Ryoken responded in kind by leaning down, bringing their lips together, gripping Yusaku’s hands as he held him close. 

As Yusaku stood there he felt tiny tears sting the corner of his eyes. He felt so relaxed. A tiny smile tugged at his lips as he looked at Ryoken, one hand slipping free to cup his cheek. 

Above them the sky twinkled with the light of thousands of tiny stars, a light that reflected off the mirror-like surface of the water. 

As Ryoken pulled Yusaku into another embrace, he couldn’t help but think that Stardust bridge had never looked brighter or more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt #12  
> A kiss...in grief
> 
> I'm treating this as 'Trapped-Bad End'  
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/178560754810/datastorm-and-12)

Revolver couldn’t understand it, it should have worked, it was supposed to have worked. Between Ghost Girl and Kusanagi’s work from one end and the work of his own people on the other they should have found a way to remove the virus. 

All their data pointed towards it working, towards the software deleting the virus. It should have worked, so why…?

He dug his nails into the virtual stone, clenching his teeth as he bowed his head, the sound of Playmaker’s screams echoing in his mind. It was a sound he would never forget.

 

_“Are you sure it’ll work?” asked Playmaker, looking down at his duel disk.  
_

_“The virus is gone,” said Vyra with a nod. “You should be able to log out. And given how long you’ve been in here, you need too.”_

_Playmaker was quiet for a moment. “Thank you, for your help.”_

_“Don’t think this changes anything Playmaker,” said Revolver, arms folded over his chest. “We’re still enemies. We just, had a similar enemy this time.”_

_Playmaker smirked almost knowingly before looking down at Ai, he had taken his place on the duel disc once again. “Shall we go then?”_

_“Please, I am sick of this place.”_

_“Then let’s go.”_

_Then the screaming started. His avatar flickered blue momentarily, as if he were logging out, and Playmaker had only a moment to wonder what had gone wrong before bolt of energy ripped through him and he screamed.  
_

_The sound was blood curdling and Revolver could only watch in frozen horror as Playmaker’s body convulsed with the rippling energy before sinking to the ground in a heap._

 

A backdoor virus, that’s what Vyra said. It had been implanted into the code of the original virus in such a way that it hadn’t been activated until they’d applied the anti-virus. In their effort to help him, they’d only made the situation much, much worse.

“I’m sorry.”

 

_Ryoken frowned as he sat at Yusaku’s side, looking at the hospital equipment around them.  
_

_The first thing he’d done was log out himself and make for the hospital to check on Yusaku, he couldn’t wait for Vyra to get an update on his vitals.  
_

_While before there had been some brain activity, as if he were in a state of permanent sleep, now there was, almost nothing.  
_

_His coma had deepened and now, the doctor’s weren’t sure he would ever awaken._

_He bowed his head, placing his face in his hands. “What have I done?”_

 

Playmaker looked peaceful as he lay atop the stone table, hands folded over his stomach. Tiny sobs came from the small, purple figure that sat on his chest, crumpled in a heap in on itself.  The Ignis had refused to leave his side, even when Revolver threatened to delete it. ‘ _I don’t care_ ’ was all it said to him and for some reason, he couldn’t find the heart to actually follow through with the threat.

While before he had at least been conscious in the virtual world, he now lay comatose in both, as if stuck somewhere between life and death.

Revolver placed a hand on Playmaker’s while removing his visor with his free hand. His silver eyes shimmered with tears as looked down at him. Tenderly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Playmaker’s, his skin cool to the touch. 

He clenched his eyes shut tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks, this was no fairy tale, and no magic kiss would fix this.

“I’m sorry…Yusaku.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt #50  
> A kiss...out of love
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/178583648300/prompt-50-for-datastorm-please)
> 
> This originally started as self-indulgent smooches then I got the prompt so I used it as motivation to finish it.

Yusaku sighed as he leaned back, drumming his fingers on the balcony railing.

It was supposed to be a date, their first date, but if Ryoken kept himself holed up inside, it was going to be their last date.

“Ryoken,” Yusaku whined, tilting his head back. “It’s lonely out here, stop hiding inside or I’m going home.”

From inside he heard a thump and crash, as if Ryoken had dropped something sizeable, or knocked it over.

“What are you even doing in there?”

“I’m just, setting up for dinner.”

“Setting up or tearing apart?”

“Shut up.”

With another sigh he turned around, resting his forearms on the railing as he looked out over the water below. He’d made the decision to leave Ai at his house to try and gain some semblance of privacy, not that Ai seemed too put out by the decision, his soaps were on and he absolutely had to catch them. Of course it was going to be a moot point if Ryoken didn’t join him soon.

As if on cue, a pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind and a pair of lips brushed against the back of his ear.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” murmured Ryoken, nuzzling up against Yusaku.

“I take it that means you’ve finally finished?”

“Until the timer goes off,” he replied with a sigh as Yusaku’s fingers brushed over his. “I’m glad we decided to stay in, so much more private.”

A tiny smile tugged at Yusaku’s lips as he leaned back against Ryoken’s chest. “Quieter too,” he said, before giving a tiny yelp of surprise as Ryoken’s lips pressed against the back of his neck.

“Sensitive are we?” purred Ryoken as Yusaku’s yelp turned into a soft whine.

“Ryoken.” He exhaled softly and bowed his head, exposing the back of his neck, as if asking him to continue.

“Ho, what’s this? You want more?” Ryoken pressed another kiss the nape of his neck, smirking against his skin before sliding down to the crook of his neck and nipping at the exposed skin in a playful, affectionate manner.

Yusaku shuddered and bit his lip, trying to fight back the soft cry that threatened to tear itself free from his throat. Ryoken was far, far more affectionate than he’d initially expected and was making it hard for Yusaku to keep it together. Every touch and brush of his lips, the rake of his teeth on exposed skin and the pressure of his hands as they pressed into Yusaku’s chest and stomach, holding him close, it made his skin feel like it was on fire.

As Ryoken kissed him again, this time pressing his lips to the crook of his neck, Yusaku wished he could turn around and face him, but Ryoken’s hold on him made that impossible. 

“So am I going to get a chance to kiss you?” asked Yusaku between soft breaths. “Or are you going to continue to indulge yourself.”

“Yes.”

Yusaku laughed and as Ryoken’s grip relaxed slightly he turned around in his arms, back pressed to the railing as he met Ryoken’s gaze. He slid his hands up Ryoken’s arms, finally coming to rest on his shoulders before pulling him down for a kiss, sealing their lips firmly together. 

“You know I love you right?” asked Yusaku, nuzzling against him gently. 

“I should hope so.”

Yusaku smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, cupping his face between his hands, “Then stop distracting yourself with me and don’t burn dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt #25  
> A kiss...as a yes
> 
> Yeah there's a lot of kiss prompt requests here. People really wanted datastorm kisses.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/178620099040/ok-you-gotta-do-datastorm-and-25-no-angst-present)

Yusaku had never originally intended to stay the night at Ryoken’s, stay for dinner yes, but not the entire night. But then the rain started and as the evening drew on the storm only got worse with no sign of letting up any time soon. and as Yusaku stood awkwardly in the front hall, he confessed that his umbrella was at home.

“Well I can’t let you go without one, you’ll get soaked and catch a cold, I suppose you’ll just have to stay until the rain stops,” said Ryoken.

Yusaku glanced at the umbrella stand in the hall, which proudly held several umbrellas, then back to Ryoken, who was making a point to not look at it at all. “So there’s no other option for me is there?”

“None at all.”

Yusaku sighed, “I suppose it would be rude to turn down an invitation.”

 

As evening turned to night exhaustion began to set in and it eventually became clear that it was time to turn in for the night if they wished to be functioning human beings in the morning. 

Yusaku sighed as he sat in the corner of the couch. Ryoken had offered him the guest room and while he was appreciate of the offer, the idea of sleeping alone, in a strange place, during the raging thunderstorm, all seemed like a recipe for one long, sleepless night on his end. 

“Is something wrong?” asked Ryoken as he stood up. 

“It’s, it’s nothing, the guest room is fine,” said Yusaku, twisting his fingers around as he tried to calm himself.

Ryoken frowned, “Are you sure?“

“I-” Yusaku stopped, still fidgeting with his hands. 

“You could always use my bed instead,” said Ryoken. “It’s probably more comfortable anyways.”

“Do I get to have you in the bed as well?”

Ryoken’s face flushed red and he sputtered before Yusaku quickly added, “I just, I sleep better when there’s other people around, that’s all. Sorry.”

For a few moments silence hung between them, Yusaku too embarrassed to face Ryoken, and Ryoken apparently mulling something over.

“Yusaku?”

Tentatively he lifted his head and turned to look at Ryoken. “Yeah, what is i-” the rest of what he intended to say was cut short by a pair of lips suddenly, and lightly, on his. “Oh. I suppose, that would be a yes then?”

Ryoken smiled slightly and kissed him again. “It would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have gone the obvious route but I didn't lol.
> 
> And I realized almost as soon as I started that Ryoken would have a spare umbrella rendering the entire fic moot. So they're just, wilfully ignorant of the umbrella(s) right there. at the door. Umbrella, what umbrella?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #59  
> “Why is everyone tagging me in a vid– oh my fucking god who recorded me being drunk? OH no who recorded us making out?” 
> 
> Finally something not from the kiss list.  
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/179021492220/back-again-how-about-yusaku-59)
> 
> The second part(after the large line break) is Prompt 46.  
> “Why do you look better in my own clothes than me?”
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/179022927690/omg-45-would-be-so-datastorm-also-46-you-up)  
> It worked well as a follow up to the first one, but I figured it was too short to get its own chapter here.

Yusaku groaned as he rolled over in his bed, his head pounding like a drum, a sensation not being helped by the constant dinging noise coming from his phone.

“What on earth is that about?”

The previous night was all a blur, which was a shame since it was supposed to have been his 20th birthday party. Kusanagi had insisted they throw him one, and that they all go out so Yusaku could have his first drink, now that he was old enough to do so.

He recalled that Kusanagi had invited a fair number of people and that the whole party had been fairly high energy, but at some point everything sort of blurred together.

With a groan he grabbed his phone and began swiping through the notifications, notifications all telling him he’d been tagged in some video.

“It’s too early for this shit,” he grumbled as he tapped to open the video and see what it was that everyone seemed to want him to see. What on earth could have everyone so excited?

“Why is everyone tagging me in a vid– oh my fucking god who recorded me being drunk?”

“Yusaku?” A groggy voice sounded from behind him, followed by the sound of shifting sheets.

“OH no who recorded us making out?”

The video in question had been filmed by someone at the party, though Yusaku couldn’t quite tell who was holding the camera as it could have been any number of people not in frame.

In it Yusaku had seated himself comfortably on Ryoken’s lap, a glass in one hand and his other arm wrapped around Ryoken’s shoulders. Ryoken had his arms around Yusaku’s waist. It was pretty clear that Yusaku had had one too many drinks by the red blush on his cheeks and the way he was laughing and clinging tightly to Ryoken.

Then Yusaku turned and kissed Ryoken, nearly spilling his drink, and Ryoken’s, as he shifted so he was straddling Ryoken’s lap.

The person behind the camera laughed and Yusaku blanched, it was Specter with the camera. Of course it would be him. “Looks like someone’s getting lucky tonight!” Yusaku squinted, was that Ai’s voice? What the fuck was he doing with Specter? God he was going to kill someone once his head stopped pounding.

An arm draped itself across Yusaku’s middle as someone pressed into the small of his back.

“Yusaku what are you getting so upset about? We’ve been dating for 3 years. It’s not exactly a secret.”

“I look like an idiot in that video.”

Ryoken leaned over and kissed the back of his neck, “Yes but you’re my idiot. And for the record Yusaku it’s not that early, it’s well past 11. You’re just hungover.”

He groaned, head falling against the pillow.

“And happy birthday by the way.”

.

.

.

Ryoken looked Yusaku up and down as he walked into the kitchen, doing up the buttons on the shirt, on _his_ shirt. 

“You’re wearing my clothes,” he said. 

“Yes I am, how astute of you to notice.”

“Why? We both know you have your own clothes. Clothes that fit.”

Yusaku smirked and adjusted the collar on the shirt as he looked over at Ryoken, who was cooking away on the stove. “Because I like them. And you’re not wearing them.” In truth Yusaku simply hadn’t been paying attention while he was getting dressed and put on the first shirt he grabbed, which just so happened to be one of Ryoken’s shirts which was slightly to big on him. “And as for not fitting,” Yusaku rolled the sleeves up a little ways to his forearms. “Problem solved.”

Ryoken’s cheeks flushed as he met Yusaku’s gaze. “Why do you look better in my own clothes than me?”

“Just lucky I guess,” he said, moving round to the counter. 

“Well, if you’re up and stealing my clothes you must be feeling better then,” said Ryoken, tipping the eggs he’d been cooking onto a plate. “Here, eat. And drink some water, it’ll help with your hangover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Ai and Specter would be a deadly combination if they ever teamed up. At least in regards to trolling people.
> 
> Also for those not in the know, 20 is the legal drinking age in Japan, hence taking Yusaku drinking for his 20th birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 38  
> “What’s mine is yours remember?”
> 
> “Isn’t that a thing for married people? Are you implying we should get married?”
> 
> “…maybe…” 
> 
> Could be connected to the previous one or not, whatever you want.  
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/179065889665/i-enjoy-every-prompt-you-just-made-for-the-100)

Moving and and living with someone was a new experience for Yusaku, having lived on his own with only Roboppy for company for as long as he could remember. So when Ryoken proposed that they move in together he wasn’t sure what to expect.

 

Ryoken constantly nicking his things was not something he expected to happen. They had their own things so there was no reason for it, but he did, and sometimes it was even his clothes.

 

“Is that my jacket?” asked Yusaku, lowering his book as Ryoken walked past him on his way to the door. 

“Yes.”

“You have your own.”

“Is it really that big a deal?” he asked. “What’s mine is yours remember?”

Yusaku snorted. “Isn’t that a thing for married people? Are you implying we should get married?”

There was a long pause as Ryoken turned away from Yusaku, quickly zipping up the jacket. 

“Ryoken?” Yusaku tilted his head curiously, Ryoken only got quiet like this when he was embarrassed, but there was no way that Yusaku had actually embarrassed him with that comment, was there?

“…maybe…” His voice was quiet and soft and as he turned slightly Yusaku noticed a rather impressive blush painting his cheeks. 

That was not the response Yusaku had expected and now it was his turn to blush. 

Yusaku cleared his throat with a rough cough, “That’s literally the most unromantic way to propose to someone, you know that?” he asked finally, breaking the silence that had fallen again. 

Ryoken just looked over at him and smiled, “When have you ever known me to do anything romantic?”

“Fair enough. After all you did ask me out by going up to me and practically shouting ‘date me’ so I suppose this shouldn’t be a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like the idea of Ryoken just, having no idea how to be romantic. He tries, but he's no good at it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30  
> “Damn someone would be lucky to marry you someday, oh wait I did.” 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/179136581925/30-for-datastormshipping-if-thats-alright-with)
> 
> Tangibly related to the previous prompt. 
> 
> Also, now it's Ryoken's turn to get drunk.

Yusaku never thought he’d live to see the day that Ryoken could get drunk, he was always fairly good at monitoring his alcohol intake and never drinking too much. 

But he was definitely, very drunk now. Mostly on account of Specter not so subtly filling up his glass anytime it got low. But he’d definitely surpassed tipsy and moved on to drunk. 

Which wasn’t how Yusaku had expected to spend his wedding reception. Even if it was just a small thing with their close friends and sort of family-he was sure someone on Ryoken’s side of things was filming this to use later to embarrass him. 

An arm rather abruptly slung itself around his shoulders, causing Yusaku to jump and nearly spill his own drink. 

“So, finally back from dancing with Specter are you?” he asked, looking up Ryoken and his lopsided smile. 

“Ohhh don’t sound so jealous,” he drawled. 

“I’m not.”

“Besides you’re the superior dancer anyways.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” He certainly hadn’t spent all that time learning to dance for nothing after all. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

…

Yusaku sighed as he slung Ryoken’s arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around Ryoken’s waist as they walked, trying to keep his husband, from falling over.

“You’re going to regret this in the morning you know,” he said. “I hope the hangover was worth it.”

“Oh Yusaku~” laughed Ryoken, nuzzling against Yusaku’s cheek. “You’re such a worry wort.”

“Fine, but I warned you, so you’re not allowed to complain in the morning. I’ll make sure there’s plenty of water and food for your inevitable hangover.”

Ryoken turned and kissed the side of Yusaku’s head with a smile, “Damn someone would be lucky to marry you someday, oh wait I did.” 

Yusaku smiled, “I’m glad you remember that much at least.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> 14\. “Take. It. Off.” + 55. “It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun.”

Yusaku stretched as he sat on the small couch in his living room, eyes flicking over to clock every few minutes. He drummed his fingers on his arms anxiously as he waited, the time ticking away slowly.

For what felt like the first time in forever, Yusaku and Ryoken’s schedules had lined up in such a way they both had free time on the same day in the evening, so they had decided to make the best of it.

A date basically.

Yusaku had even made sure that Ai was occupied for the night-dropped off with Takeru and Flame and left with a streaming service full of corny soaps to keep him busy for a good few hours.

Roboppy had helped Yusaku clean up the place so it would be fit for a date night and was currently bustling around the kitchen, keeping an eye on things from there.

The only thing that was missing was Ryoken.

Yusaku stood up, dragging his fingers up and down his arms as he paced around the room. He was due to arrive any moment now and Yusaku wasn’t really sure if he was ready for this.

A real, proper date, just the two of them. No Knights, no Ignis, no work, just them, some food and a quiet night in.

His anxious thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on his front door.

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat as he turned to look at the door, it was Ryoken, he was there, finally. With shaking hands he all but ran to the door, rushing to open it to greet his date.

Ryoken stood on the doorstep, shifting on his feet nervously and tugging on his sleeves. His head shot up, looking towards the door as Yusaku pulled it open.

“Ryoken! Y-you’re here.”

“Well, you did ask me to come, so here I am. Be thankful I got here at all, Specter would not stop asking questions.”

Yusaku took a step back, letting him into the house.

As Ryoken stepped out of his shoes, Yusaku’s eyes travelled down to his wrist and he frowned. “Ryoken, what is that?”

“What is what?”

“Your duel disk, why do you have it with you?”

“One never knows when things may come up,” he said.

“Take. It. Off.”

“Why?”

“Ryoken, we agreed, no work. It’s just you and I tonight, work is suppose to stay at work. And that,” he pointed at Ryoken’s duel disk. “Is your work and how you stay connected to work.”

Ryoken scrunched his face up in some kind of indignant look and Yusaku could tell that if he wanted to get the duel disk from Ryoken, he was going to have to do it himself. He internally sighed, hoping he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself.

He took a step forward, linking his hands with Ryoken’s as he met his gaze. “It’s just you and I tonight, and I was hoping, we could have, a little fun?” Yusaku’s lowered his voice as he spoke, leaning in till his forehead was touching Ryoken’s.

The effect was almost immediate, Ryoken’s face turning a very impressive shade of red as his silver-blue eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, only to stumble fruitlessly over his own tongue, stammering out a string of incoherent babble.

“Hey, Roboppy, could you lock this up someplace safe? And don’t give it back till the night’s over!” called Yusaku and Ryoken looked down at his wrist, then to Yusaku’s hand, which held his duel disk.

Roboppy rolled into the hallway and Yusaku handed her the stolen object before taking pulling Ryoken after him.

“There, now we have no more distractions, and you can actually stop working for once,” said Yusaku.

“That’s just playing dirty,” huffed Ryoken as he followed Yusaku into the living room.

“Maybe, but you’re a work-a-holic and you need to relax, which is what tonight is for,” said Yusaku, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I even got Ai out of the house for the night too, so no distractions.”

“Master, master!” Roboppy rolled into the room, tiny arms raised over her head as if in a panic. “You dinner is going to burn!”

Well, _almost_ no distractions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-  
> 98\. “Don’t shut me out.”

“Yusaku, the answer’s still no. I’m working and I have a deadline to meet, you’re going to have to wait,” said Ryoken from where he sat at his desk. “So stop banging on my door and crying, it’s not going to work.”

As if on cue, the knocking stopped.

“Thank you.”

Ryoken would have loved to have spent time with Yusaku, but he knew that if he opened the door and allowed him in, he wouldn’t get any work done, and unfortunately, his book wasn’t going to write itself.

Yusaku was a recent, but surprisingly welcome addition to his life and household, but he was also a very distracting addition. He was, in a word, cute and Ryoken just wanted to scoop him up and cuddle him when he saw him, whether Yusaku wanted it or not. Likewise, Yusaku always seemed to know exactly when Ryoken was working and would choose that time to become a distraction.

The quiet was suddenly broken by the ear splitting sound of something shattering.

“What the hell?” Leaping to his feet Ryoken bolted to the door, ripping it open. He really hoped Yusaku hadn’t hurt himself, because that had sounded like breaking glass or ceramic. “Yusaku? Are you ok?”

A flower pot lay in the middle of the hall, dirt spilled across the floor and the pot itself shattered into multiple pieces.

“Oh come on, that was a gift from Specter.”

Well, now writing was going to have to wait, he couldn’t just leave the mess there, someone, likely Yusaku, could get hurt. Plus he really didn’t want the plant to die.

With a sigh he went off to locate another pot, and failing that a bowl, as well as a broom to sweep up the dirt.

“I swear, if you did this on purpose Yusaku you’re sleeping outside tonight!” he said as swept up the dirt, dumping it and the plant into a old bowl he’d found. Proper re-potting would have to wait, though hopefully he could get it done before Specter found out, because he would kill him if he saw how he was treating his plant.

As he headed back to his room he saw that he’d left the door open. He cursed under his breath and looked in and sure enough, there was Yusaku, seated comfortably on his bed, a smug look on his face, luminous green eyes trained on Ryoken.

“Fine,” sighed Ryoken. “You can stay, just, let me work and no distractions, ok?”

Giving Yusaku one last look he sat back down at his desk and picked up his pen.

Only for Yusaku to materialize in his lap and stick his face right in Ryoken’s.

“Yuskau!” Ryoken ran a hand through his hair before leaning down and placing a kiss on Yusaku’s forehead. “Yes you’re very cute but please, I need to work. We can do this another time.” Carefully he grabbed the sleek grey cat around the middle and set him on the floor beside him. “Now let, me work,” he said, tapping Yusaku on the nose.

Yusaku only responded by rubbing against his hand, purring affectionately as his tail quivered. 

 

~~~

 

“I can’t play with you tonight Yusaku, I have work that needs to get done,” said Ryoken, reaching down to pat Yusaku’s head before heading into his room and closing the door.

Yusaku huffed, tail swishing in annoyance as he watched the door close, surely Ryoken’s work couldn’t possibly be more important than him.

<<Let me in!>> he meowed, pawing at the door. <<Don’t shut me out Ryoken, I wanna be with you!>> His tiny paws worked furiously as the door, shaking it against the door framed as he cried out for attention.

“Yusaku, the answer’s still no. I’m working and I have a deadline to meet, you’re going to have to wait,” came Ryoken’s voice. “So stop banging on my door and crying, it’s not going to work.”

Yusaku dropped back to all fours, flattening his ears. Normally that worked, Ryoken always caved to his pitiful mews and the constant banging on the doors. Well, time for a different tactic.

Up until a few days ago, Yusaku had had no home, the closest thing he had was getting free scraps from a local food vendor. The man was nice but his situation hadn’t allowed him to take the small cat in. And then Ryoken came along and took him in.

Yusaku had been reluctant at first, but between the good food, the warm house, the thick fluffy bed covers and all the affection Ryoken poured onto him, Yusaku soon found himself right at home.

<<How dare he lock me out,>> thought Yusaku, giving the door one last dirty look as he started off down the hall. <<I’m going to get into that room, just you wait. You can’t keep me out.>>

As he made his way down the hall he stopped, turning his gaze to the potted plant on the hall table.

A sly look crossed his feline face and he hopped up beside it. Well, if making noise at the door wouldn’t get Ryoken’s attention, maybe this would. Sidling closer he moved till he bumped against the plant, pushing it till it moved to the edge of the table.

<<Come on you stupid thing, just a little more.>> He pushed again and finally it tipped over the edge, hitting the floor with a satisfying crash, the clay pot shattering.

“What the hell?” Ryoken yelled and Yusaku leapt down quickly. “Yusaku? Are you ok?” The bedroom door swung open and Yusaku seized the opportunity and darted in, slipping past his legs.

<<Thought you could keep me out did you?>> he thought as he glanced back as Ryoken left to clean up the mess.

Now with the room to himself he made a beeline for the bed, hopping up and nestling among the sheets as he tucked his limbs under his body.

He couldn’t understand it, why did Ryoken make such a big fuss about all this. Surely nothing was more important than he was right?

Eventually, Ryoken returned, closing the door behind him, before he noticed Yusaku sitting on the bed.

“Fine you can stay,” he said with a sigh. “Just let me work and no distractions got it?”

<<How rude, I’m not the distraction, all those stupid papers are,>> huffed Yusaku, watching as Ryoken sat back down. <<We’ll see about that.>>

Almost as soon as Ryoken was seated, Yusaku stood up and trotted across the floor, hopping into his lap.

<<Now pay attention to me already, I’m bored.>> Yusaku stretched up, sniffing at Ryoken’s face. <<Those papers can’t be more interesting than me.>>

With a lopsided smile, Ryoken kissed his forehead, “Yes you’re very cute but please, I need to work. We can do this another time.” Then he scooped Yusaku up and set him on the floor beside him.

<<Oh come on, now that’s just rude.>>

“Now please, just let me work,” said Ryoken, tapping his nose gently.

<<Why are you like this? Ignore those stupid papers and just play with me.>> He gave a cat-like sigh and nuzzled Ryoken’s hand, purring happily. <<Well, I guess I can take what I can get, but this is far from over you hear? I’m not letting those papers win.>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been angsty but, ngl I wasn't in the mood for angst at the time.   
> So 'My Roommate is a Cat' style AU it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #93. Wink

Yusaku sighed softly as he looked up at Ryoken, arms wound around the back of his neck, finger tips brushing the tips of his hair. 

Ryoken smiled, leaning down to press his forehead as he held Yusaku close, arms around his middle and hands pressed into the small of his back. 

Behind them, Stardust Road glittered and sparkled in the soft moonlight, the waves lapping gently on the shore. 

Yusaku closed his eyes, leaning up and pressing a soft, chase kiss to Ryoken’s lips, fingers drifting along the back of his neck. His heart pounded and drummed in his chest and he felt Ryoken pull him closer, returning the gesture with equal tenderness. Yusaku ‘hmm’ed’ softly, looking up at him through half lidded eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. 

The night was quiet and peaceful and Yusaku could barely believe how lucky he was, to be there, for them both to be there, together. 

Entwined in each other’s arms they stole soft, playful kisses from one another’s lips, smiling and nuzzling each other as green eyes met silver. Ryoken’s eyes were like pools of starlight thought Yusaku, and he could get lost in them forever he was sure. 

He moved to go for another kiss but stopped as a sound reached his ears. Strange, they were fairly far from other people so there shouldn’t have been anyone else. He pulled back and started to look around before he realized that what he was hearing was music, music that was coming from his duel disk. 

“What on earth?”

Ryoken tilted his head curiously as he looked down at Yusaku’s duel disk. “Since when can it do that?” he asked. 

“It can’t,” said Yusaku with a frown. 

“It can’t fly either but I’ve made it do that too,” said Ai, tiny face peeking out of the screen. “ _Ai_ thought you two could use some music to set the mood.” He mushed his face into the closest approximation of a shit eating grin before winking teasingly and sinking back down. “Have fun!”

“I thought you left him at home?”

“I did,” whined Yusaku, burying his face into Ryoken’s chest, cheeks burning red. “How long do you think he’s been here?”

“Long enough to decide we needed ‘mood music’ apparently,” replied Ryoken, running his hand through Yusaku’s hair reassuringly. 

Yusaku whined, sometimes Ai and Ryoken having since made up was more of a curse than a blessing, because Ai had become much bolder around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 98 maybe have been mean but I live for Ryoken actually coming around and accepting Ai and it gave me that much right at the end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #51 Home (+Ai)

If there was one thing to be said for the newfound peace between the (former) Knights of Hanoi and Team Playmaker was that Ai found he had more freedom, something he discovered one day while diving the network. 

Aside from the fact that Yusaku had removed the lock on the duel disk, allowing him to go where he wanted, he discovered another duel disk he could sneak into, Ryoken’s. Well, there were actually a bunch of unsecured duel disks he could get into if he wanted, but working through Ryoken’s safeguards was much more fun.

Unfortunately he wasn’t as stealthy as he thought and the moment he stuck his head out for a look around he was spotted. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Ryoken, cocking an eyebrow curiously. 

“I uh…just checking your security, looks like it’s all good here bye!” He went to dive back down only to be caught between Ryoken’s thumb and forefingers. 

“Ai…”

“Ehehehe.” After having been called ‘Ignis’ and ‘Dark Ignis’ for so long, hearing Ryoken say his name was still fairly strange to Ai. 

 

After the initial encounter, Ai found himself going freely between Yusaku and Ryoken’s duel disks, if only to spy on them and see what they did in their off times. Or to visit Earth-as he was staying with Specter who was staying with Ryoken. 

And, after bouncing between the living quarters of his favourite human and his favourite human’s special person he began to notice some things. 

 

“You know,” began Ai one day, sprawling out on the duel disk as they sat out front of Cafe Nagi. “I’m surprised you two,” he gestured to Yusaku and Ryoken. “Haven’t moved in with each other.”

Ryoken almost choked on his drink while Yusaku just stared at Ai. 

“Ai, you’ve seen my place, there’s barely space for me in it.”

“Yeah, but he has a huge mansion that he never uses. Did you know he still lives on his boat?”

Ryoken sank down slightly in his seat, trying to avoid Yusaku’s gaze. It was true though, while Specter and the other Knights had moved out of the boat, Ryoken was still living in the boat, rather than the house.

“I do now. So where are you going this?”

“Well…it was something Aqua told me, when I asked her about what ‘home’ is.”

 _Oh, this again._ Some days earlier Yusaku had made an off hand comment to Ai wondering why he’d chosen to remain with him rather than going back to the Cyberse World, as it was him homr after all, which had set Ai off on wondering what exactly ‘home’ was. 

“She said that, home is where the heart is, that your home is where the people who care about you are. And I don’t know if I actually have a heart, but I know you two do, and they’re clearly with each other. So it would make sense for you two to move in together, right?”

Ryoken looked about ready to crawl under the table and hide, or die on the spot either one really, his face buried in his hands as he turned an impressive shade of red. 

Yusaku’s cheeks had turned a deep pink and somewhere behind them Kusanagi was laughing from within the truck. 

“Please don’t go and die on me you two, it’s bad for business,” he called out between chuckles. 

“We’ll…think about it Ai,” said Yusaku.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nurse Me”
> 
> Leave a “Nurse Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character healing another.

 

“You look like hell.”

The words came from Yusaku’s mouth unbidden, and before he could stop himself as he looked down at Ryoken. The older man sat at a table out front of Cafe Nagi, hands wrapped around a coffee cup and looked, to Yusaku at the very least, like death warmed over.

“Hello to you too,” replied Ryoken.

“Why are you here?”

“I came to-”

“You should be in bed.” Yusaku cut him off, folding his arms over his chest with a frown.

“I’m not that sick.”

“I’ve seen fish at the grocery store more lively looking than you.” Yusaku sighed, “I’m taking you home.”

Ryoken cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at him, raising his glass to take a sip. “And how are you going to do that? Carry me?”

“If I must.”

He smirked, “With those arms, I would like to see you try.”

 

In hindsight, challenging Yusaku was perhaps not the wisest move for Ryoken to make, especially in his weakened state. While Yusaku didn’t carry him all the way home, he DID strong-arm him into the hotdog truck and had Shoichi drive him back home and then all but carried him inside.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this,” said Ryoken as he sat on the couch, the compromise they’d come up with as Yusaku wanted him to go back to bed and Ryoken did not want to go to bed, not in the middle of the day.

“One, you’re pale as a sheet and look like death. Two, you’re burning up which means you’re sick so you should be resting. Three, there’s no one else around to help,” said Yusaku. “And you clearly aren’t going to do it yourself.”

Ryoken’s house was large, and the last and only other time Yusaku had been in it was during the Tower of Hanoi, so he was totally unfamiliar with the layout, even with Ryoken instructing him where to go to find everything. 

The first stop was the bathroom to locate a thermometer and some medicine, then off to locate and blanket or something he could cover Ryoken with and the kitchen was his final destination to see what he could make for Ryoken to help.

By the time he returned to the living room, Ryoken was sprawled lengthwise across the couch, one arm draped over his forehead. 

“So how are you feeling now?” asked Yusaku, kneeling down beside the couch.

“Tired, even though I haven’t done anything today.”

“That’s because you’re sick and need rest.” 

“I’m not sick, just, overworked. I probably stayed up too late.”

“Staying up late wouldn’t make you run a temperature. Not this high.” Yusaku waved the digital thermometer in front of him, having deftly taken his temperature while he was distracted. “101 Ryoken, you’re sick and I’m not letting you leave this house till you’re better.” He set the thermometer down before grabbing the bottle of medicine, something to help reduce fevers, among other things. 

“Here, drink this, it should help.”

“That stuff tastes like how turpentine smells and chalk.”

“It’s medicine, it’s not supposed to taste good. Now drink.”

With an annoyed grunt Ryoken took the small medicine cup from him and downed the contents, wrinkling his nose as the bitter, foul taste hit his tongue and sparked the urge to spit it back out.

Satisfied, Yusaku stood back up and went off in search of a blanket. 

He returned a few minutes later with a blanket and draped it over Ryoken, before heading towards the kitchen to see what Ryoken had by way of food, and what he was going to make for him. 

Tea seemed like a reasonable idea, or soup, something liquid to keep him hydrated and easy to consume.

 

Ryoken sighed as he lay on the couch, pillow under his head and blanket draped across him. Even though he hadn’t actually done all that much he felt absolutely drained, like he’d pulled several all nighters in a row. It was awful, he both wanted to get up and move and did not want to move and the longer he laid there the more the idea of staying on the couch seemed like a good one.

He closed his eyes, perhaps, resting his eyes for a little bit might help alleviate his exhaustion.

 

“Not sleepy huh?”

Ryoken’s eyes flew open and he looked around, finally noticing Yusaku sitting in one of the chairs.

“I’m not,” he said.

“You’ve been asleep for several hours. I had made a cream chicken soup but, when I came in here you were fast asleep. It’s going to need to be warmed up if you want to eat it.” The chair creaked slightly as Yusaku stood up, striding towards him. “How do you feel now?” he asked, kneeling beside Ryoken and placing a hand on his forehead. “Any better?”

“Hmmm. Not sure.”

Yusaku sighed as his hand fell to his side. “Well, you still feel a little warm, so I’ll go heat up that soup. Please try not to fall back asleep on me.”

“No promises.”

As Yusaku made his back to the kitchen, Ryoken pulled himself into a sitting position, his entire body feeling like lead. The impromptu nap had helped a little bit though, he wasn’t feeling nearly as tired or drained. 

Soon an appetizing smell wafting into the living room and Ryoken’s stomach gave an audible growl, as he hadn’t had much to eat that day aside from a cup of black coffee and some toast at breakfast. 

Yusaku returned shortly thereafter and sat down beside Ryoken, placing the bowl he was carrying on the small coffee table. The soup was thick and creamy with bits of vegetables and small shreds of meat mixed in. 

“Here, open up.”

Ryoken blinked and turned to see that Yusaku has taken a spoonful of the soup and was holding it out to him. 

“I can feed myself,” said Ryoken indignantly. “I’m not _that_ sick.”

Yusaku barely reacted, instead making a slight gesture with the spoon to Ryoken’s mouth. “If you think you can take this spoon from my hands without spilling the soup everywhere then be my guest, but in the meantime, open up.”

Ryoken pursed his lips as he looked from the spoon to Yusaku and debated if he really was going to go through with this. Eventually he sighed and relented, opening his mouth and allowing Yusaku to carefully feed him. 

He wanted to be embarrassed, he couldn’t believe he was letting Yusaku feed him when he was perfectly capable of doing so himself and was very glad that no one else was around to see it, but he just couldn’t. It was the worst thing in the world and Yusaku was surprisingly gentle with him and he couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken care of him like this, certainly his father never had. Then again, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten sick, even mildly, so that probably had something to do with it.

“So, how long do you intend to do this?” asked Ryoken as Yusaku placed the spoon down in the empty bowl. “Play my nursemaid that is.”

“Until you’re feeling better,” said Yusaku. “And by the way I’m confiscating your laptop and duel disk so you can actually rest and not try to work while you’re sick.”


End file.
